


Cockblock

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: Abigail and Billy's relationship has a hard time blooming because of a overprotective Charles Vane. [Requested on Tumblr]





	Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr by fangirlherefangirlthere : "Ok SO I LOVE YOU BLOG !!!!!!!!!!! I can’t stress enough how much I’ve needed something like this since forever! Can I request an imagine in which : Abigail Ashe becomes like a surrogate little sister to Vane and he’s really protective over her and the reader won’t let him live it down Or the version in which Vane is the human cockblock of Abigail and Billy’s blooming relationship and reader thinks its absolutely adorable."  
> English is not my native language so, as always, I apologize for any mistakes.

Thirteen months had passed since Flint had brought Abigail back home from Nassau. Thirteen months had also passed from the destruction of the center of Charles Town, Province of Carolina, and from her father and Miranda Barlow’s death.

Many things had changed – and her experience with the pirates of New Providence Island had started that change. She had found them intriguing, with their own moral code, their laws, their lifestyle. It looked like they lived their lives to the fullest and she had started to think that maybe her life hadn’t started yet, that she had never felt alive as she had during her imprisonment in Nassau. Charles Vane had been tough with her, but he had never harmed her and even now all she could do was miss him.

And Billy Bones. Oh, that Billy Bones that had struck her from her core. He had made her feel things she had never felt in her eighteen years of life, and he hadn’t even touched her. She as sure as hell missed him.

Disembarking from the pirate ship that brought her back to Nassau, Abby took a deep breath. She had missed it all: the sun, the hot wind, the golden sand, the smell of salt water, the sound the ocean made when it touched the shore. Time had passed, but the bay hadn’t changed - it still teemed with life, with pirates enjoying the fruits of their hard work.

The fact that they weren’t men of God, that they didn’t even care about God or the people they killed or robbed still made her grimace, but she looked at them with new eyes. They were just people, turned into pirates by the disgusting society they lived in. And she couldn’t but wish to touch that life with her hands, to be part of it, even only from afar.

Nassau hadn’t changed one bit. It was as though she had never left. She even recognized some of the pirates hanging out on the beach or unloading the ships.

But she... Good Lord, Abby had changed so much. She could hardly recognize herself with that short hair and that dark pair of trousers. She had always worn dresses, magnificent dresses with large gowns and beautiful bodices. But now, with that cotton short-sleeved shirt she felt free – free as she had never felt before.

She had already taken some steps towards the center of the city when suddenly a hand wrapped around her arm and tugged at her hard. A second later another hand was on her mouth and she was being dragged towards a cabin.

“What the fuck are you still doing here?” someone asked.

When those hands finally let her go, she turned around, ready to start screaming. But the person she saw made her smile. “I moved here,” she answered. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Captain Vane,” she added, smiling like a child.

“You _moved_?” he growled back, anger burning in his eyes, fists clenched. “What do you even mean with that? Are you fucking insane?”

Charles took a step forward, trying his best to contain his anger, to not give that girl the best slap of her life. Fucking fuck, how could women be so stupid?

“Well,” Abby took a step back, still smiling, and tried her best not to show him how close she was to shit herself. She didn’t like angry men, or screaming men, or men who just looked like they were about to explode… _I think I’ll just have to get used to it_ , she told herself. “It means that I don’t live in Charles Town anymore,” she explained. “Also because you bombed part of it and last time I checked the town was full of corpses. Thanks to you and Mr. Flint.”

“What’s going on here?”

When they both turned around, Billy Bones was approaching them, brows furrowed in confusion. It took him a moment to recognize her new look, but when he did his lips parted a little in surprise. “Miss Ashe?” he wondered, hardly believing his own two eyes.

 _How can a person change so much?_ he thought.

Abby’s smile spread wide on her face and even the hot sun couldn’t beat the light her smile conveyed. “It’s just Abigail,” she answered and in a heartbeat, she was hugging him tightly.

 

“You know, Charles?” Abby sighed, leaning against the railing of the _Ranger_. “I think I’m old enough to drink too.”

Vane shook his head. “I said ‘no’,” he bit back. “You’re staying here, and you’re gonna behave. I don’t want those pigs to even think they can touch you because, as you put it, ‘you’re just like anybody else on this bloody island’.”

The girl grinned, getting closer to him. She fluttered her eyelashes a few times and crossed her arms, looking at the man from below. “Are we being a little too overprotective, Charlie?” she snickered, poking at his arms.

“I’m not being overprotective. I’m just using my brain – thing that you should do too,” he answered and distanced himself a little from the girl. “And don’t call me that,” he warned, eyes burning into hers.

Ever since the day they met again on the beach, Charles Vane had taken Abigail Ashe under his protection, and even had her to join his crew so that she wouldn’t ‘be put in danger’ – which wasn’t exactly true as she looked innocent and his men couldn’t but be distracted by her presence. Someone even started saying that ‘having a woman on board is bad luck’ and Abby always wanted to bite back, because Anne Bonny was a woman too. But how could she? Those men still scared the crap out of her, even if Charles Vane – her new captain ( _I mean, do I even need a captain? I didn’t come here to have a captain – hell, I came here to be_ free _!_ ) – was always there to protect her somehow.

“Why not, _Charlie_?” Abby burst out laughing: if there was something she loved to do to that man was to make fun of him. “Doesn’t Charlie like his nickname?”

Charles glared at her and scoffed. “Fine. Do as you wish, Miss Ashe,” and he faked a curtsy. “Don’t come for my help when you’ll be drunk in someone’s bed.”

Abby parroted him for a while. When he left, she ran to his chambers, stole a lamp and went back to the deck.

“Many thanks for letting me come with you, _Charlie_ ,” she muttered under her breath while placing the lamp on the balustrade in front of her.

Ten minutes of staring to the shore later, Billy finally climbed the ladder and stood smiling next to her.

“Hey,” he panted, probably because he had put a little too much effort in his rowing.

She smiled back and bowed a little. “Mr. Bones,” she answered.

They both giggled.

 

A few days had passed from her ‘date’ with Billy and Abigail could only be worried. She didn’t know how to behave around men – and, most of all, she didn’t know how to behave around men for whom she thought she had a crush.

That night had been fun. They joked, they laughed… He even told her the ‘story of his life’ and she told him hers. Much to her surprise, he had understood her wish for freedom without her telling him and she couldn’t have been more grateful.

But even now, sitting on the shore, she thought that something had been off. She wasn’t an expert when it came to love life or to me, but… something between them had been dull and she was scared of meeting Billy again because she thought _she_ was the problem. Avoiding him in those few days had been hard, also because he really was a nice guy and she enjoyed his company more than she cared to admit, but her efforts were paying off.

 _Maybe he hates me now_ , she thought, rubbing her ankle, trying to ease the itch of a scratch.

Charles sat next to her. “Here, take it,” he ordered, giving her his flask of rum.

“What is it?” she asked, grabbing the object and sniffing its contents.

He chuckled. “Exactly what you think it is.”

“Why are you letting me drink?” she furrowed her eyebrows. She thought he had made himself clear: no drinking and no entering the whorehouse.

“You look off.”

“Off?”

“Is something bothering you?”

She shrugged her shoulders and took a long sip of rum. The burning liquor scratched her throat and she started to cough. Much to her being a lady. “No,” she eventually said.

“I think the right answer would be: ‘Yes, Captain, something’s bothering me’.”

“You’re annoying, you know this, right?”

Charles Vane stared at her for a while, amusement painted all over his face. Then, suddenly, he burst out laughing. “Is this the pot calling the kettle black that I hear?”

Abigail shrugged her shoulders again. If only her father were there and saw her… My gosh, how many things had changed after his death?

“What is it? You know you can tell me.”

The girl hesitated but eventually sighed. “I need help.”

“Help? Help with what?” Charles’ confusion was more than visible on his face. He took his flask back and took a sip.

Abigail mumbled something.

“What?”

“Help with a man.” Her face turned red and she had to avert her gaze to not feel more ashamed than she already was.

Vane’s laugh rang around her, wrapping her.

She turned around, visibly mad. “What are you laughing at?” She pushed his shoulder with all her strength, but the man didn’t falter.

“You,” he managed to say between laughs. “Help with a man.”

“What’s wrong with that?” she exclaimed.

“You’re not the one who needs help. _They_ are.”

“I’m dead serious, _Captain_ ,” she bit back, mocking him, trying to convey all her rage through her voice. “I knew I shouldn’t tell you, you dumb dick.”

Charles froze when he heard that insult, and even Abby’s eyes grew wide. Her hand reached her mouth in shock, her body trembling.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I’m so very sorry.”

“How did you call me?”

She crawled back a little. “I said I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it. I’ve never said anything like that in my whole life!”

“Who’s this man you need help with?” he asked, grabbing her wrist to keep her still.

She turned her attention towards the sea, biting her tongue to stop herself from saying it.

“I asked, who is he?”

The tone of his voice scared her and, trembling, she found herself answering. “Billy Bones.”

 

She should’ve known better than to tell that man her deepest, darkest secret. And she should’ve known better than to ask him for advice. She should’ve gone to Max or to one of her girls. Sure, they were harlots, but they knew how to act around men.

Instead, she had asked Vane and he had her to always be checked upon. Everywhere she went she could feel his men’s eyes on her, controlling her, shielding her, stopping her from doing anything.

Luckily for her, Billy always found a way to reach her.

“Gosh, why is it that they’re always following you?” he asked and sat down next to her in one of Max’s bedrooms.

Abigail shrugged her shoulders. “Charlie’s a little overprotective.”

“You call him that?”

She nodded.

“And is he okay with it?”

She looked at him, head tilted sidewards. “Of course he’s not!”

They laughed together, trying to keep their voices low.

“What are you staring at?” Abby asked, smiling and shaking her head.

Billy sat closer to her and tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face better. “You,” he whispered, leaning forward.

Their lips were about to touch when the door banged open.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Jack Rackham smiled, leaning against the doorframe. “But if you care about your lives… I’d leave before Vane finds out.”

“Fucking fucker,” Abby muttered under her breath, following Jack outside and looking at Billy one last time. “I’m sorry,” she mouthed before exiting the room.

 

Jack had enough brains not to tell Vane what he had seen. He was the only reason why Abigail’s secret remained… well, a _secret_. She didn’t want anything to know – first, because she wasn’t sure that was the way she should be around a man, and two, the mere idea of someone knowing her secret made her blush in embarrassment.

“You should be more careful,” Jack had whispered in her ear. “You don’t want Charles to get _really_ overprotective, right?”

She thought she had already seen his most overprotective side, but apparently, she was wrong.

But days had passed and she and Billy had kissed for real. No interruptions, no one spying on them, no one saying ‘you shouldn’t do that’. His lips had been on hers and hers hand been on his. And she had felt light-headed, dizzy, giggly – and Lord, had she giggled like a lunatic that night!

Billy’s cracked and salty lips had been gentle on hers and they had kept eye contact for the whole time until Abby had pulled away to breathe as it looked like she had forgotten how to. She loved the way his beard had tickled her skin and she had enjoyed caressing it. She thought he looked even more beautiful than when he had been beardless – he looked older, more mature as if the boy he met had died to let the man be born.

Laying on the beach, Abby stared at the stars. She remembered when she was a little girl and she had wanted to look at those bright little spots in the sky with her father. He had never fulfilled her wish for she was a lady and ‘ladies don’t lay on the ground’.

“Vane is going out of town for a couple of hours with Jack,” Anne Bonnie said, sitting down next to her.

“And?” Abigail turned her gaze to look at the woman next to her. She looked tired and had a bottle of what looked like rum in her hands.

Anne leaned closer to her face and pushed her shoulder. “Wouldn’t you like to spend this time with that Billy guy of yours?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Abby sat up, hugging her knees.

Anne Bonnie let out a tired, but amused laugh. “Don’t you fool me, little girl,” she said and drank. “Go, he’s waiting for you in the warehouse.”

The girl sat still for a while before her brain fully understood Anne’s words: she jumped on her feet and sprinted in the direction of the warehouse.

“Billy?” she called, creeping the door open.

No one answered, but somebody covered her mouth with their hand and kicked the door closed.

“Don’t make a sound,” Billy whispered in her ear, making goosebumps appear on her skin.

She nodded and the man removed his hand from her face, making her turn around.

Before she could even think of saying anything, he leaned over and kissed her. She didn’t complain when his hands reached her butt and squeezed. She only leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging his left leg with her right one.

“Anne told me Vane was leaving,” he said, breaking the kiss to kiss her neck, pulling her even closer. “Thought this would be a good idea.”

Abby didn’t even have to come up with an answer: Billy sucked on just the right spot in the crook of her neck and she involuntarily let out a loud moan.

“Not a sound,” he reminded her, letting his hands slip under her blouse, one hand reaching her left breast and squeezing a little. His other hand reached up to cover her mouth again when another moan threatened to make its appearance.

Billy pushed her against the wooden wall. “Not a noise, understood?”

Abby simply nodded, unable to form proper words. She put her own hand on it to show him she understood.

“Good girl,” Billy smiled and went back to kissing her neck.

His hands scratched her skin, massaged her breasts, her hips. When his left hand went even lower and entered her pants she thought she was going to die because his touch was just too much.

When one of his fingers brushed her wet lips, her eyes opened wide, her lungs seemed like they couldn’t work anymore. That same finger had just pushed inside her when the door opened with a _bang_.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Charles Vane growled, one hand on his gun.

Billy and Abigail looked at each other and sighed. “Cockblock,” they muttered at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving Kudos and/or comments - feedback is always appreciated xx


End file.
